Lindy Watson
Lindy Gertrude Watson 'is one of the main characters on ''I Didn't Do It. Lindy is a straight 'A' student. When something goes wrong both Lindy and Logan try to explain what happened, hence the name of the series, I Didn't Do It. Lindy has evolved from a scrawny, sarcastic kid, into a very attractive girl, and boys are taking notice. Her best friend Jasmine helps her keep being grounded after her new-found popularity.Lindy Watson - Biography She is the fraternal twin sister of Logan Watson. Lindy is portrayed by Olivia Holt. Biography Season 1 The Pilot Fourteen year-olds, Lindy, Logan, Jasmine, Delia and Garrett begin their freshmen experience in high school. She also has to face her parents who have just returned from a night out. Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station Lindy helps Delia get a job as a hostess at Fireman Freddy's, the owner is not impressed and doesn't hire her. Lindy sees a family waiting and decides just to seat them, she does it very well but doesn't know that Fireman Freddy is watching, he offers her a job but at first Lindy declines, however he persuades her into accepting the job. She works there but feels bad about hiding this from Delia, Delia soon finds out and is mad at Lindy. Lindy tells Fireman Freddy, she quits but he tells her just to do one more party, she accepts but the party turns into chaos and she calls her friends for help. They come and Delia especially does a great job, they make up but Logan accidentally ruins the restaurant and then she has to explain to Fireman Freddy what happened. The New Guy Lindy meets this new kid, Tom Bigham, at first she is fascinates by him but then he keep a repeating to he same story, she wants him out of the group but still feels bad because he's still new so Logan tries to find him new friends but nobody wants him. So Lindy makes an idea to take him skydiving then he'll blow them off because he is afraid of heights. The plan however backfires because he trusts the gang. Dear High School Self Lindy is very excited to find out what she wrote in her letter, but as soon as she finds out what she wrote she hide it from the gang but the gang soon find out and get upset from her. However she explains why she wrote that in her letter and they all forgive her. If It Tastes Like a Brussels Sprout Lindy is trying to get lots of people to eat vegetables but it doesn't go as planned, as soon as she walks into the cafeteria people start booing her. When Logan and Jasmine create an idea to make food taste better, Logan offers Lindy to join them but she declines knowing every time Logan has an idea doesn't always work. But then Jasmine and Logan's spray come popular and the whole group are part of the project apart from her leaving her left out, Logan keeps torturing her by asking her for different things when Lindy thinks that he's going to ask her to be in the group. Jasmine feels sorry for her and even though Logan didn't approve let her be part of the project. Lindy was very happy but sadly her and the group (apart from Logan) vomited on Logan because he put blue in the spray. Lindylicious Lindy makes her own smoothie and enters it in the Rumble Juice Make your own smoothie contest, she wins a even though it was only because the judge had a crush on Lindy, he asked to hang out with Lindy at the movies and Lindy said yes not realising he was asking her out on a date, Jasmine tells her this and she decides to invite the gang so Coal can't do anything romantic, after the "date" Coal removes Lindy's smoothie from the menu since he was mad at her and Lindy becomes furious, she decides to show everybody her smoothie by selling it at the cinema, she sets it up but when she switches it on the smoothie sprays everywhere and when she thinks she fixes it, it spills all over Jasmine and Max gets mad and orders Garrett to clean with the paper towels, when he opens the place where Jasmine thought it had popcorn falls all over Garrett and Lindy and Lindy is angry. Snow Problem Lindy and the gang go to cheap on vacation, where Lindy meets a cute snowboarder, who she immediately falls in love with. However, he's a snowboard instructor for begginers, Lindy is actually an expert but she lies and says she needs a lot of help. Garrett helps her with the lying to be nice but he is also a begginer but the snowboarder instructor, Dash, pays all his attention to Lindy, thinking she needs a lot of help. When Lindy sees that Dash is helping Garrett instead of her, she lies and pretends she hurt her ankle and Dash has to carry her down the mountain and he out an inflatable cast on her leg, Lindy comes back to the house and Logan asks why she has a bouncy castle on her leg, Jasmine's proud of Lindy for lying for the boy, however when Dash comes over to check up on her, Lindy and Jasmine try to put Lindy's cast back on but sadly they pump it too much and it looks even bigger, when Dash comes in, he asks Lindy how her leg is and she says she couldn't walk and that it's sore but Garrett blurts out that she's been lying to him and Dash is angry at her and when she actually hurts herself, he doesnt believe her and just leaves. Lindy tells Garrett that she's sorry for making him lie and they hug, and she says she'll teach him how to snowboard but sadly she can't because of her sore ankle. Dance Fever Lindy is the only one at the dance apart from the DJ, who asks why she's the only one at the dance. In the flashbacks, Lindy and a girl called Sherri are the only ones with the perfect attendance and Sherri tries to find ways to make her not to go to school so she won't have the perfect attendance and only Sherri will, Sherri even is Logan's date to the dance which Lindy isn't happy about and they start fighting and Logan believes Sherri instead of Lindy. Lindy becomes more sick but doesn't miss school so Sherri pretends she got locked in the janitors closet but when Lindy opens the door to help her she pulls her in and exits the janitors closet and locks her in, however Lindy escapes and Sherri get's suspended. In the end, Lindy dances by herself in the dance. Now Museum, Now You Don't Lindy gets an internship at a museum but her job is just telling people not to use the stairs. When Logan gets a proper job at the museum, Lindy immediately becomes jealous but in the end she gets Logan's job and thanks Logan for getting himself fired since he thought Lindy deserved it more. Personality Lindy grew up geeky, nerdy, an outcast and on the athletic side. She walks into high school with a brand new look with her best friend who shows her how to be fashionable which she is now branching out and becoming a new girl. She is also an one upper and gets excited about almost everything. Book-smart Lindy is the quick thinker of the group and known to save the day when the group finds themselves in a pinch! Appearance Lindy is 5'2. She has tan skin, light blonde hair, and brown eyes. In some episodes, her hair is shoulder length, while in others it appears that she's wearing extensions. Similarly, her hair is straight in some episodes, and wavy or curled in others. Her fashion sense varies, and is something between tomboyish and girly. Relationships Logan Watson '''Brother/Friends Logan is Lindy's twin brother. They hosted a party together and it is seen in The Pilot that they practically shared everything during their childhood. Even though, they sometimes fight, they still stick up for each other, every time. (See Lindy and Logan for more information) 'Jasmine' Best Friends Jasmine and Lindy are best friends, Lindy usually talks about her problems like taking Delia's job to Jasmine. They both help each other in every situation. (See Jasmine and Lindy for more information) 'Delia Delfano' Best Friends Lindy and Delia are best friends, Lindy found Delia a job as a hostess at Fireman Freddy's , she goes with her to the interview but Delia doesn't pass and instead Lindy steals her job (even though she didn't mean to hurt Delia and was just persuaded by the owner) but Delia soon forgives her.(See more: ''Delia and Lindy for more information'') 'Garrett Spenger' Best Friends Lindy and Garrett are best friends. In Dear High School Self, when Lindy gets all excited, Garrett also says to her, that they all love her, but she gets excited over everything, which means that they are really close. (See more: ''Lindy and Garrett for more information'') Trivia *Lindy's fraternal twin brother is Logan Watson. *According to Olivia Holt, she and Lindy dress almost the same way. *Olivia described Lindy as a character she hasn't really played before. *She's on the gymnastics squad at school. *She had a crush on Seth until he called Logan lame. *She's fifteen seconds older than Logan. *She and Logan both have a birthmark the shape of Finland. *She wants to run for student council. *She wants to try out for gymnastics. *She sometimes "one up"s people. *She once beat Logan at Foosball, 7-1. *She hates being called a "one-upper", but is said to be one by her friends. *She wore glasses when she was younger. *People think Lindy is an one-upper although Lindy only believes this at the end of Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station. *She gets excited over very little things, as shown in Dear High School Self. *In The New Guy, she likes Tom for his Advanced Chemistry ''textbook. *She and Logan are the third pair of current twins for a show on Disney Channel behind ''Gravity Falls' ''Dipper and Mabel and ''Liv and Maddie's ''titular characters, Liv and Maddie Rooney. *She's a straight A student. *In Snow Problem, she has a crush on the snowboarding teacher Dash. *She loves snowboarding. *She has a perfect attendance record. *She's usually seen wearing high-heel sneakers or boots. *Lindy and her brother are the only ones who have blonde hair. *Her best friend, Jasmine, thinks she has a one upping problem. *Lindy and her brother, Logan have had their 6th, 7th, and 8th birthdays at Fireman Freddy's. *She can sometimes be very competive. *In the episode Dear High School Self, it is revealed that Lindy gets excited over the littlest things. * Lindy has been deemed with the "Lindy Stamp of Approval" *Although Lindy claims she didn't over react, it is impossible to get a perfect circle. *She likes to stick her noise in other people's business. (Lindy Nose Best) *Lindy seems to ship Jogan, as she encouraged them to be together if they really do like each other. (Lindy Nose Best). * Lindy seems to value Logan's forgiveness. Memorable Quotes 'The Pilot Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station The New Guy Dear High School Self If It Tastes Like a Brussels Sprout Lindy-licious Snow Problem Dance Fever Now Museum, Now You Don't In the Doghouse with the White House Phone Challenge Twin It to Win It''' Gallery References Category:Main characters Category:Female Category:Watson Family Category:Characters Category:Female Characters